Leviathan Prime
Category:BestiaryCategory:AvatarsCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Quest Notorious Monsters Notes: :*All versions have a very high magic detection range. :*Melee attacks have additional effect: . :*Low level prime avatar is spawned for the quest: Trial Size Trial by Water ::*Player may only enter this battle as Summoner, at a level cap of 20. ::*Only Carbuncle can be summoned during the battle. :*Mid level avatar is spawned for the mission Sugar-coated Directive. ::*Uses his Astral Flow pact, Tidal Wave, at 80%, 60%, 40%, 20%, and 1%. ::*He will use Tidal Wave 5 times, no matter what. If his health is dropped too fast, he will just use it back to back as many times as necessary, and until the final Tidal Wave is used, he will stay at 1% health no matter how much damage is dealt to him. :*Standard prime avatar is spawned for the quest: Trial by Water ::*Uses his Astral Flow pact, Tidal Wave, at approximately 50% of health. :::*Correctly timed, Super Jump will dodge Tidal Wave. ::*Otherwise uses his standard Blood Pacts, e.g. Spinning Dive, Spring Water, Water IV, Grand Fall, etc. ::*Can be defeated by various level 70-75 duo/solo/party combinations. ::*Players will receive the Whisper of Tides (key item) after the battle is won. ::*Grand Fall and Water IV go Directly though Utsusemi Shadows. :*Very high level prime avatar is spawned for the quest: Waking the Beast ::*Uses Tidal Wave after 10 minutes, regardless of his current HP. ::*Four Water Elementals assist him during the fight. ::*Players will receive the Eye of Tides (key item) after the battle is won. :*Full Moon Fountain version is randomly spawned in the interludes during the battle with Carbuncle Prime. ---- Video Historical Background This Hebrew word occurs six times in the Bible. It is believed to come from a root word meaning “wreath”; hence the name indicates something that is “wreathed,” or “gathered into folds.” The word is transliterated in most Bible translations. Since, with the exception of Job 3:8, the references mention water in connection with it, Leviathan appears to signify some form of aquatic creature of great proportions and strength, although not necessarily of one specific kind. Psalm 104:25, 26 describes it as cavorting in the sea where ships travel, and for this reason many suggest that the term here applies to some type of whale. Though whales are rare in the Mediterranean, they are not unknown there, and parts of two whale skeletons can be found in a museum at Beirut in Lebanon. An American Translation here says “crocodile” instead of Leviathan. Additionally, the word “sea” (yam) by itself is not determinative inasmuch as in Hebrew it can refer to a large inland body of water such as the Sea of Galilee (Sea of Chinnereth) (Nu 34:11; Jos 12:3), or even to the river Nile (Isa 19:5) or the Euphrates.—Jer 51:36. The description of “Leviathan” at Job 41:1-34 aptly fits the crocodile, and the “sea” of verse 31 may refer to a river such as the Nile or another body of fresh water. It should be noted, however, that some crocodiles, as the Nile crocodiles (Crocodylus niloticus), are found along the seacoast and at times go out into the sea some distance from land.